What is real? WIP and to see if its liked
by bendogtoy13
Summary: A short story that im still writing, follows what some people may end up in the future.. this is to mess with your mind as much as it is with the main characters, im looking for feed back on if i should continue or not


**What is real?**

It is a cold winter morning in the town of Deniliquin, the sun hidden by the clouds the old buildings look dreary as if from a black and white horror movie. Through the haze created by the fires a lone man stands by himself, as the haze slowly clears his features become clear and distinct. With a darkish blonde hair and arched eyebrows, this man's face seemed to reek of importance his lips and face show signs of stress for no apparent reason. After some time the smoke of the surrounding fires has cleared and a mob can be seen not more than 500 meters down the road.

Standing paralysed the man watches as the mob slowly gets closer to him, the features of the front few people become distinguished and you can tell that the mob consists of all ages, colours and sex. The man slowly turns to run and a tag flutters to the ground that reads "Hi my name is Alex". Alex begins to run away but appears to get no further as the mob also runs after him, they begin to scream and shout for him to stop and for justice to be served.

All Alex knows is that they want him dead for some reason but does not know why, his last few weeks of memory have been lost to him and he is unable to remember anything. Apparently according to the townspeople he had attacked many citizens and even set some buildings aflame, he does not remember any of this and does not wish to die so he runs as fast as his short legs would carry him, the fat jiggles on him as he runs and his face already shows signs of him running out of energy.

Alex tries to take many detours but finds another mob heading at him from most directions, he finally gives up and believes this to be the end of his life. The mob slowly surrounds Alex as he lays down on the ground and closes his eyes waiting for the swift death that he hopes for. When the first strike hits, Alex wakes up in pain screaming in his small apartment in Melbourne. Breathing heavily Alex manages to let out a sigh and move out of bed to sit in front of his computer.

The sound of the Windows start up plays as Alex makes breakfast from the bar fridge sitting near his desk. He logs into his normal Minecraft server and reads the familiar writing of server start up "Welcome back Alex, it is good to see you are still with us" followed by many players of the server praising him as he comes online during a zombie outbreak. "What did I miss overnight for the server?" asks Alex inquisitively to the people online. "It's the end! What you said would happen has happened" reply many of the people online, "Well did you build the defences I told you to?" asks Alex calmly. "We got the wall finished but the moat wasn't" responds the player btneri68. "Well it should be Ok until tomorrow but we need to get that moat done" replies Alex, slightly annoyed by no-one listening to him. He makes his way over the blocky green land passing through deserts and seas to find the castle surrounded by zombies.

Pausing for a small moment Alex removes his diamond sword from his inventory and put it in his hand. He shoves a share saddle he has on a pig and rides it into the horde of zombies. Typing as he goes Alex tells them to "get ready to open the gate". Swinging the sword wildly as he travels through the mobs hitting a stray creeper it sets of a chain reaction. The blast ripples through the zombies and kills other creepers, Alex rides into the front gate upon his pig covered in black blood. He tells them to turn the trap on that surrounds the entire castle, suddenly select blocks vanish beneath the ground and lava pours over the landscape burning all the mobs in its path. The people of the kingdom cheer in excitement as the mobs burn and the landscape is lit up in the heat of the flames. "Right btneri68 I want you to coordinate the efforts of building the moat, we need to hurry with this." quickly types out Alex as he flicks the trap off and the landscape once again becomes dark in the night. "Nomnom18 there are 3 new players due to join, I want you to take a party and go get them. You must escort them here we need as many as we can get." Orders the words that appear on the screen with the name Alex1562. While helping with the moat the new players arrive on the server and are told to follow Nomnom18 to the castle were the will be debriefed, upon arriving at the castle on two of the three new players arrived. "What happened I told you to grab all three?" Alex types out in anger, "I did but the creepers caught us over here we lost him" Replies Nom not daring to use caps to show he frustration.

Inside the castle Alex sits in his chair discussing with the new comers what they are to do. "This server is based around a one life rule, if you die you don't respawn for One month. The point of this server is to survive the waves of attacks that are unleashed upon the server that is in eternal darkness, while surviving we must also gather 300 pieces of diamond before one month or the server shuts down for one week. You will all be assigned rolls, you will be expected to do them if you don't then we will lock your outside with the creepers and zombies." Types out Alex filling the chat log quickly. Just as Alex finishes his typing he is disconnected from the server, after resetting the router and trying again to log in Alex decides to head down the street to grab lunch as it is already midday.

Walking down the street Alex passes the blood covered walls and random crater's in the ground. He walks into the store and buys a piece of grilled pork chop and walks back to his house, on the way back he sees the massive gates that lead to the outside were fires rage and screaming can be heard wafting over the breeze. Reaching his house and making his way up the stairs to the roof, Alex looks over the landscape and can see over the walls. Looking at the swarms of green and pieces of white Alex shakes his head and decides still hates reality, he heads back downstairs to try the server that has come back up. "Did anyone else just get disconnected?" asks Alex, "The power station that powers the server was hit, sorry for the inconvenience" replies the console with its name as God. As more players log on Alex explains what happened. He wonders around the city looking at it all after the new players have been showed their role, finding a building in the back corner half blown up Alex glares for a short time and begins to go around the entire castle putting torches down to make sure that the mobs don't spawn inside as one has clearly done.


End file.
